psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Axes Laptop
Psycho Dad Axes Laptop is the third episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on May 26, 2014. Synopsis After getting his Xbox destroyed and his camera shattered, Jesse plots for revenge on both his father and brother by showing footage of his father destroying Jesse's Xbox online, to Psycho Dad. Plot Jesse attempts to get payback on both his brother and his father for his broken possessions (the Xbox 360 from Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox and the camera from Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout). Jesse convinces his brother, Jeffrey Jr. to give him his laptop to talk to a girl online. What he really intends to do with the laptop is to show his father, Jeffrey Sr., the Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox video. Jesse goes outside and finds his father chopping wood. Jesse shows him the video, leading to him thinking that Jesse is trying to make him look like a fool, and without hesitation, axes the laptop. Jeffrey Sr. then snatches the camera from Jesse and forces him to bring in what is left of the laptop to his brother. When Jeffrey Jr. sees the scraps of his laptop, he chases after Jesse in furious rage. Jeffrey Sr. looks out the window and calls the boys out for their actions. Characters *Jesse Ridgway/Psycho Kid *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr./Psycho Dad *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr./Psycho Brother *Poopyjohn *Ella Locations *The Ridgway Residence Victims (Note that the items destroyed in Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox and Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout are seen in this video.) Reception The video currently has over 14,100,000 views, with a total of over 125,000 likes and almost 12,000 dislikes. Some viewers believe that Psycho Dad Axes Laptop is fake since Jesse referred to the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel as "My brother's account...". However, Jeffrey Jr., during the time of Psycho Dad Axes Laptop, was in charge of the channel. Trivia *''Psycho Dad Axes Laptop'' is the first Psycho Video to be uploaded in 2014. *''Psycho Dad Axes Laptop'' is the first Psycho Video where Jeffrey Jr.'s property was destroyed. *''Psycho Dad Axes Laptop'' is the first Psycho Video to be filmed (partly) by Jeffrey Sr.. *''Psycho Dad Axes Laptop'' is the first Psycho Video where Jesse is an antagonist, as well as the first time that Jeffrey Jr. isn't. *''Psycho Dad Axes Laptop'' is the first Psycho Video to be filmed by Jesse. *''Psycho Dad Axes Laptop'' takes place exactly two years prior to Psycho Dad Watches McJuggerNuggets. **This is ironic because in both videos, Jeffrey Sr. is watching Jesse's channel. *If one pauses the video around the 1:57 mark, they can see how many views the first two Psycho videos had at the time this video was filmed. *The picture of Jeffrey Sr. that is used as Psycho Dad Axes Laptop's thumbnail is popular among fans, with many of the YouTube channels and Twitter profiles impersonating Jeffrey Sr. using it as a profile picture. **It also makes an appearance as an emote on the McJuggerNuggets Twitch channel, as seen in Psycho Dad Raids Stream. *This Psycho video was remade in 2016 with the title Psycho Dad Axes Laptop (Role Reversal). Category:Psycho Videos Category:Videos